


Puppy Tails - Life Drawing

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [94]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to find Sherlock sprawled out naked on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Life Drawing

“Bloody hell!” John said as he walked through the living room door with Gladstone to find Sherlock sprawled out naked on the sofa. “I’ll go get the lube then.” He said grinning from ear to ear. Sherlock coughed and looked toward the group of people sitting by the fireplace with sketchpads in front of them, John’s jaw dropped in surprise. He turned a shade of red Sherlock had never seen before. His eyes darted manically back and fourth between Sherlock and the group like he was watching a tennis match. “Uhm, still confused.” He said looking for Sherlock to help him out.

“Oh for… It’s a life drawing class John.” Sherlock said trying his hardest not to break his pose. John coughed.

“Well I think it’s about time this life drawing class drew someone else. “ He said throwing his coat over Sherlock’s mid section. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Pack up your easels and go please.” John said eying one student that had seemed to take a particular interest in drawing his boyfriend’s bottom. The students looked around confused.

“You’re the boyfriend then?” One girl said shaking her head and crossing her arms. “Typical male dominance! You think he belongs to you don’t you.” Gladstone growled at her as she squared up to his dad. John swallowed hard. She was right, Sherlock had the right to do this, but John didn’t want to share him with anyone.

“I love him.” Was all John could say, the girl softened and smiled. 

“I think we should be going.” She said to the others. 

 

John plastered himself to Sherlock on the sofa as soon as the students were out of the room.

“Why the hell we’re you modelling for a life drawing class Sherlock?” John asked as he kissed Sherlock’s still naked shoulder. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Oh god you took the bet didn’t you?” John gawped.

“It appears that Mycroft has more stamina than I thought. I sent cream cakes to every single one of his meetings and he didn’t touch them at all.” Sherlock said as he ran his fingers through his hair pulling slightly in annoyance.

“You had an independat adjudicator?” John asked.

“As independent as several cameras in the board room can be.” Sherlock sighed. “Why didn’t you come home sooner?”

“I was dropping the files you ‘forgot’ to Scotland Yard. Anyway you looked like you were enjoying yourself when I came in.” John said with an impish grin.

“The sofa got stuck to my bum at one point it was quite painful. I think there may be some skin still attached to it.” Sherlock said with a pout.

“Yeah, I noticed that in one of the drawings.” John laughed.

“Were you jealous?” Sherlock inquired gently kissing the lightly furred arm that was wrapped around his chest.

“Too bloody right I was. All those people looking at you, when I’m the only one who’s allowed to do that. I could have been done for murder.” John said clearly agitated. Sherlock leaned back and snuggled his head under John’s chin.

“I would have helped you hide the bodies.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my life drawing class :)


End file.
